


Thunder Storms (Peter Parker x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I’d like to make a request if you are able to complete them :3 Peter Parker x Reader where reader is @ peters for sleepover but then reader wakes up in the middle of night due to Peter scolding himself for being scared of thunderstorms cause its getting really windy, rainy and the thunders are loud and reader slowly calms him down. if you wish to continue this then DO IT BRO lmao :) :) thanks!”





	Thunder Storms (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was so excited to write this tbh. I love me some Peter Parker. Now, you didn’t specify which Peter so I’m assuming you meant the MCU one with Tom Holland and that’s what I went with. If that’s not what you wanted I am so sorry 😓

“Goodnight May!” You lazily waved at Peter’s Aunt, who gave you all a suspicious stare before slipping into her bedroom for the night.

 

It was almost a week before Peter  _actually_ turned 17 but he’d insisted that his party be this weekend rather than the next so that you could come. It was just you, Peter and Ned now, all huddled up around the living room; MJ had left an hour ago because she had to walk home and the weather radar said it might rain.

Ned had claimed the entire couch so you were forced on the floor with Peter, but you didn’t mind all that much. To tell the truth, you had a huge crush on the dork. You were still surprised that he had asked you to spend the night.

.

“It’s just a sleepover,” he’d said at school the day before, his cheeks lightly discolored pink. “It’ll probably just be me, you and Ned again.”

“That’s fine,” you’d smiled. “I’m down to party with my favorite boys every day of the week and you know that, Parker.”

“I just wanted to make sure.” He had grabbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. Then he changed the subject to the math homework you had totally forgotten to do.

.

Now you were laying on Peter Parker’s floor listening to him debate with Ned over which Sith Lord was the Sith-Lordy-ist.

“Peter, Ned, darlings. You know how much I  _love_ to hear you two argue but I’m going to knock you both out if you don’t shut up.”

“Sorry,” Ned quickly apologized. He, unfortunately, knew first hand what pissing you off looked like.

“Hey, we could watch ’ _A New Hope_ ’!” Peter quickly suggested very excitedly.

“Why stop there? We could have a whole ‘Star Wars’  _marathon_ ,” you had said sarcastically but Peter didn’t seem to pick up on that.

“That’s a great idea!” You could practically see the stars in his eyes.

He hopped up off the floor to set up the TV and as she did you got a great look at him from your angle still laying on the floor. You loved to watch his stupid brown hair bounce around as he walked. And it took everything in you not to laugh at his pajamas, if you could call them that, them being just an oversized ‘Stark Industries’ t-shirt and some fuzzy plaid pants.

 

“And we’re all set!” He sat back down next to you, close enough that you couldn’t move without brushing against his side. “Ned, you’ve got the remote, could you start it?”

“Yeah man, we’re gonna stay up  _all night!_ ” Ned danced along to the infamous intro of the movie franchise.

.

.

And then he promptly fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie.

 

“He didn’t even make it to Han Solo,” you shook your head in disappointment. “He’s my favorite character and he’s missing him.”

“Just cause he’s  _your_ favorite character doesn’t mean we  _all_ have to love him too,” Peter teased.

“Said the boy willing to fight anyone who thinks Tony Stark isn’t the greatest thing since sliced bread.”

“That was  _one_ time-!”

“You tried to take on a  _37-year-old grown man!_ ”

“He had it coming.”

You both laughed.

.

You’re not sure when you fell asleep, you think it may have been during the Jabba the Hutt scene in ’ _Return of the Jedi_ ’ where Leia kills him, but when you woke up the first thing you noticed was that the TV was off. Followed by the loud clap of thunder alerting you that it was now pouring rain outside.

_I hope MJ made it home safe,_  you thought as you stretched back out on the floor. You quickly looked around the room though upon realizing that the only reason you  _could_ stretch out was because Peter was gone.

 

“Peter?” you whispered. 

No response.

 

Gathering the blanket you had around yourself, you shuffled around the room to look for him.

 

You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard sniffling and whimpers coming from his bedroom. Your heart  _broke_ as you walked in to see him cowering in a corner with his arms held protectively above his head. Another clap of thunder sounded and his shivering grew worse and his cries became more desperate.

“ _Come on Peter_ , it’s just  _stupid_ energy reactions in the clouds caused by lightning. Depending on the distance from and nature of the lightning, it can range from a  _sharp, loud crack_  to a  _long, low rumble_. The sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces rapid expansion of the air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning,” he muttered his science know-how to himself but as the thunder hit again, he couldn’t stop himself from whining. “ _God_ , I’m  _such_  a baby.  _Spider-Man shouldn’t be afraid of a little rain_.”

 

“Peter,” you didn’t even mean to call out to him but it was like it came out from your heart more than your mouth.

He slowly looked up at you. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was covered in tears and his adorably stupid hair was a mess from where he’d run his hands through it too many times.

“ _(Y/n)-_ ” more thunder cut him off and he started to cry again.

“Peter,” you finally snapped into action and dropped down by his side. “Peter, sweetheart, come here.”

You pulled him to your chest, wrapping the blanket around him as well. He tried to resist for half a second but immediately gave up and began sobbing into your shoulder. He slung his arms around your waist and clung onto you for dear life. You couldn’t hear him cry anymore, no doubt it was muffled by your body, but his entire body shook as you held him close. You silently prayed that he wouldn’t be able to hear how quickly your heart was beating.

 

“Sh, sh, sh, it’s alright, it’s okay, I’m here.  _I’m here_ ,” you comforted him and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Peter, it’s okay.  _You’re_  okay. _I’m here_. I’ll protect you.”

Out of the corner of your eye you caught sight of Aunt May poking her head into the room. She looked concerned as she eyed you holding her bawling nephew. You mouthed that you got this and she smiled gently, understanding what was happening, gave you a thumbs up and promptly left.

“You, you shouldn’t  _have_ to protect me,” Peter sniffled. His head was still resting against you so that you couldn’t see his face as he spoke. “ _I_ protect people, that’s my  _job_.”

“Yeah, well, if you’re always protecting everyone, who’s to protect  _you?_ ” You took a deep breath and started to run your fingers through his hair. “I don’t care about how silly you think you’re being, or how stupid I sound,  _I want to protect you_ , Peter Parker, even if my arch nemesis is just a cloud, I promise to keep you safe.”

He laughed softly and took a shakey breath as you continued to hold him and soothe his tears.

“You hear that clouds? (Y/n) (L/n) is coming for you,” he said quietly with a smile pressed against his lips.

“That’s right!” you chuckled. “I’d fight the sun for you, Peter.”

“But you’d die.”

“To protect you? It’d be worth it.”

Quiet filled the room, the only sounds now were the repetitive  _tap-tap-tap_  of rain hitting the window and your breathing. He stopped shaking after a few minutes and his breathing eventually returned to a normal pace. You didn’t dare let go of him though, you weren’t about to let this precious child of yours go back to crying in a corner alone. You’d keep holding him until the storm passed and he was safe. You had to protect him.

.

“Thank you,” he whispered. His voice was so close to your ear, it sent shivers down your spine.

“Any time,  _Spider-Man_ ,” you teased.

“ _How’d you-_ ” he finally pulled back, but only just enough to look you in the eyes.

“You  _really_ need to pick better people to trust, honey.”

“ _Ned_ ,” he groaned. “When’d he tell you?”

“The day after you bolted from the Homecoming dance,” you laughed. “That was  _highly_ suspicious by the way.”

“Aw man, I was going to tell you next week too,” he pouted. “On my birthday, after school, I was going to pick you up and swing you to the top of the old Avengers tower and tell you.”

“You can still do that,” you smiled. “I’ll just act surprised, how about that?”

“It’s not the same.”

“True, but maybe there’s  _another_ super secret thing you could tell me? Like, got a long-lost twin brother? Or another superpower? Or maybe-”

“I like you.”

“Well that-uh,  _what?_ ” you were thrown completely off by what he said. He has wiggled his way back into your embrace so that you couldn’t see him blushing but you knew Peter well enough by now to know that he was. Unfortunately, so were you.

“I, I said that I  _liked_ you,” he mumbled into your hair.

“You, you  _do?_ ” Your heart was doing an Indiana 500 inside your chest as he nodded.

“Yeah,” his voice cracked as a much more distant boom of thunder went off.

“Oh Peter,” you squeezed him and practically burst into tears yourself. “You’re such a dork. I like you too.”

“Really?”

“Really, really,” you kissed the top of his head.

.

You spent the rest of the night like that, the two of you holding on to one another in the dark. The thunder disappeared slowly as the night wore on, leaving only the lull of the relentless rain to put you both back to sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in one another’s arms.


End file.
